Imprisoned
by Quisty121
Summary: This is basically everything that happened to Squall while in the torture chamber in the Desert Prison. It's pretty dramatic. I hope I gave the appropriate rating for this! Please R&R!


Imprisoned  
  
DISCLAIMER: I did not make a ton of the dialogue, it was made by Squaresoft.  
  
HOW TO READ: Anything that has **'s around it, is what Squall is thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a loud crashing noise coming from all around me. It felt like one thousand hammers were all banging against my head. I slowly opened my eyes and quickly covered them with my hand. My eyes were burning, and it was as though I hadn't opened them for a year. I had just awoken from another Laguna dream. I slowly sat up. I was in a tiny iron cell.  
  
*Where am I? I…challenged Edea…My wound…?*  
  
I felt my chest, it was normal, and there were no icicles, and no cuts or scars.  
  
*No wound…? How…? The Galbadian soldiers…we were surrounded. He was there…Seifer, leering down at me.*  
  
"Damn you, Seifer!" I cried out. Suddenly, the cell began to move. Startled, I fell to the floor. The movement stopped, and I heard someone walk in. "Squall, you're pitiful." It was Seifer. He grabbed me by my shirt and threw me against the cold, hard wall. "Take him away!" Seifer ordered. Two Moombas entered and began walking toward me. I had a deep gash on the back of my head from the collision and everything faded into darkness. I woke up later in a bigger and darker room. I was chained to the wall and Seifer was staring at me. "I'm sure you can imagine what happens now." Seifer's cold voice echoed through the room. I tried desperately to break from the chains. "…What do you want?" I asked, trembling.  
  
"Tell me what SeeD is. Edea demands to know."  
  
*SeeD…A code name, for Balamb Garden's mercenary force…SeeD…combat specialists…….???*  
  
"Don't you already know?"  
  
"I'm not a Seed. There must be some kind of secret you are given when you become a SeeD!" Seifer shouted.  
  
"There's nothing. Even if there were, you think I'd tell you?"  
  
Seifer began pacing slowly, taking one step every 30 seconds. "You're on my 'tough-nut-to-crack' list. Didn't think you'd talk that easily."  
  
"…Geez, I'm honored." I mumbled.  
  
"So here's a little somethin' for ya." Seifer stopped pacing and a cold smile crept through his lips. Seifers eyes were as empty as two holes in a mask. He snapped his fingers, and a man standing like a ghost in the corner, flipped a switch right next to him. A voltage ran all through my body. It felt like I was being struck by lightning twelve times in a row, and fire was flying all through me. "Arrrrghhhh…" I cried out. I was shaking all over, and I began to breath heavily. "Even if you don't talk, others will. The instructor, the little Messenger girl, or the Chicken- wuss…he wouldn't last three seconds!" Seifer laughed. The only think keeping me from falling to the floor were the chains holding me up.  
  
*Th…They're…*  
  
"They're…all here…?"  
  
"Oh, you bet. But since I like you so much, I thought you should go first. I was hoping that you'd be there, Squall. So…how'd I look in my moment of triumph? My childhood dream, fulfilled. I've become the sorceress' knight." Seifer drew his gunblade and held it out at my throat.  
  
*…Sorceress' knight…His…romantic dream…? But…Seifer…Now, you're just…*  
  
"…A torturer." I blacked out again.  
  
"What did you say!?" I could still hear Seifer's voice, echoing through my head. "Passed out cold, eh? This is the scene where you swear your undying hatred for me! The tale of the evil mercenary vs. the sorceress' knight…the fun's just started, Squall. Don't disappoint me now!" The man ran another stronger voltage through me and I was now half awake. "Well now, Squall. I'll ask again. What is SeeD and why do they oppose the sorceress?"  
  
*SeeD…oppose the sorceress…?*  
  
Just then another guard entered. "Sir Seifer, the missles targeted for the Garden are ready to launch." The guard stated. "Excellent. Balamb Garden is to be destroyed on the charges of training SeeDs to oppose the sorceress." Seifer smiled.  
  
*…What!?*  
  
"It's a pity, really. I grew up there, too…but orders are orders, and Edea wants it destroyed." Seifer stared at me. "…N-No…"  
  
"After the Garden's gone, the SeeD hunt will begin. I'll be Edea's bloodhound and hunt down every one of your kind. It'll be fun, Squall. Don't die on me, yet. Continue with the interrogation." Seifer walked out of the room. I could barely keep my eyes open, but I knew that I had to. "Ready to talk?" Asked the man.  
  
"…I…don't understand…the question…"  
  
"Don't mess with me! Edea says you know something. Now spit it out! Talk! What is SeeD all about!?" He flipped the switch, sending the currents through me again.  
  
*SeeD…aren't we…mercenaries…from Balamb Garden…Special Forces…?*  
  
"Well!?"  
  
1.1 *I…I don't know any…anything…W-why…do you keep…asking…me…*  
  
My wrists felt like they were falling off, and the chains were so tight.  
  
"Still won't talk!?"  
  
"G-go to h…hell." I answered, deeply regretting it.  
  
"Punk…you asked for it!!!" He flipped the switch twice in a row. I wasn't sure if I was awake or sleeping. Perhaps I was dead? I was beginning to hope so.  
  
"How's that!? How do you like me now, huh!?"  
  
*…I'll lie…I must live.*  
  
"…"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"…Flower."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"The true…goal of SeeD…To spread…seeds all over the world…Fill…the world w…with flowers."  
  
"Yeah right…!"  
  
"I…It's the truth. See…seeing flowers…takes…away people's will to fight."  
  
"What then? SeeD wants to bring love and peace to the world…? Hahaha! Don't make me laugh! You can't fool me!"  
  
"W-we…steal the will to fight…Then we in…invade…"  
  
"…What? Hey!!!" Another guard walked in. "Watch him!" He left and a message came on the intercom. "ATTENTION: A group of prisoners have escaped. Search the area. Bring them back dead or alive. I repeat: A group of prisoners have escaped. Search the area. Bring them back dead or alive!" The other guard ran to the door. "You better not go anywhere!" He grabbed his gun and ran out, slamming the door behind him. My wrists were beginning to bleed a little. I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore; I closed my eyes and the room filled with…Silence.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
"Squall!!!"  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"Come on, Squall!"  
  
I could hear Zell, Quistis, and Selphie's voices very faintly, they were echoing through the walls.  
  
*…Am I…alive…?*  
  
"Squall!!!"  
  
*…I'm…fine…*  
  
I opened my eyes. I was no longer chained to the wall; I was lying on the floor. My wrists had bleeding lines all around them.  
  
"You okay!?" Zell called. I slowly stood up and leaned against the wall.  
  
"It was hell…"  
  
"Let's just get the hell outta here! Catch!" Zell threw me my gunblade. "Lets get 'em!" 


End file.
